


digits

by FixStation



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5 year age gap to be specific, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Harry Potter, Chatting & Messaging, Coworkers AU, Crack Treated Seriously, Dick Pics, Dom/sub Undertones, First Meetings, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Humor, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Meet-Cute, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Past Child Neglect, Phone Sex, Professor AU, Professor Harry Potter, Professor Tom Riddle, Secret Santa, Sexting, Sexting at ch 11, Slow Burn, They’re Both Adults, Tom Riddle Sr.'s A+ parenting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Tom Riddle, Will add more tags as I go, Wrong Number AU, age gap, slight - Freeform, slight angst, tomarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixStation/pseuds/FixStation
Summary: HuhThe anthro prof in my uni is a jerkHas a face carved by gods thoPoeticOR the wrong number | You've Got Mail | Professor au no one asked forHiatus + major editing
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 128
Kudos: 753





	1. Harry messages the wrong number, Tom is very tired, and it’s a very short chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry texts the wrong number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed the lack of muggle au Tomarry. So I gift yall with my fave au  
> Harry is kind of cracky And Tom is distant since they “don’t know each other” but I it gets deeper later on.  
> I kept the chapter short to get a feel of the story, but the chapters next will be a longer:)

**Tom**  
Harry

**_[ Monday 3:00 am ]_ **

ron holy shit  
I just had the weirdest dream ever

I was walking down the alley  
u kno, the one  
n then there’s this building that wasn’t there b4  
n theres this huge ass sign that says “CARS4SALE”  
So i go in  
to buy a car right?  
Theres this dude by the entrance with big ass hair  
And he goes “yes. I thought i’d be seeing you soon”

n then he goes inside this closet thing

When he comes out he has this GINORMOUS BROOM STICK

_**Typing….**_

That wasnt a euphemism Ron fuck off  
Back to my dream  
So I go all “is that a broomstick?”

_**Typing…**_

Stop  
Wait till the end  
Ur gonna piss ur pants

**Jesus fucking christ**

What are you pissed about?

**Idiot  
You have the wrong number**

Wat  
But u passed ur new number to me just last night  
“Here r the new digits . Dont lose em”  
….  
Is it because i made fun of you for using “digits”  
It isnt that bad  
I was laughing at miones face when u said it  
Not at u  
Promise

**This isn’t Ron**

Oh good  
Cause i was most def laughing at him

**You made fun of your friend for using “digits”  
When you use “most def” **

Blaze it lmao

**Stop texting me**

Stop texting back  
Hey  
….  
Oh ok  
I see how it is

  


**_[ 12:00 pm ]_ **

So what u up to?

****

****

**Why are you still texting me?**

Because I’m bored  
And a certain PROFESSOR has my usual lunch spot  
n he’s ignoring me  
So ull have to do 4 now

****

****

**I’m honored a 12 year old is gracing me with his presence**

No I’m  
Ohohohoho i see how it is  
Ur trying to scope out my age  
Nu uh mister  
Aint happening

****

****

**I don’t care about your age  
You sound 12**

Yeah out of TEN  
Wait thats not how it works  
Nvm pretend I didn’t type out the last two stuff  
Im a working man if thats what ur looking 4  
Days n nights  
Thats how i roll  
....  
Whatever don’t reply  
I bet ur younger than I am  
N UR PROBABLY BEING SCOLDED BY UR TEACHER RN SO HA

****

****

**I go to uni**

Wait rlly

**I’m a professor**

Oohhh  
Ur old  
No hate im a prof too  
Do u live in London?  
Hello?  
K  
Bye  


  


**_[ Wednesday 10:00 am ]_ **

**What could you possibly be teaching?**

Alas  
We meet again  
i teach sports management  
My dad and my godfather were football players  
I was nearly one  
n then i swerved  
What do you teach?

****

**Anthropology**

Huh  
The anthro prof in my uni is a jerk  
Has a face carved by gods tho

****

**Poetic**

I try  


Hello?  
One of these days im gonna leave u hanging  
Lets see how u like it THEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment, send my stuff on tumblr, or check out my other Tomarry fic!
> 
> Tumblr: Fixstationed
> 
> Edit: I sincerely thank everyone who continued reading this mess of a fic after this first chapter


	2. Tom sent a dick pic, Harry’s snake can hoot, and Cedric Diggory is a person that exists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I gave up a bit at making Harry type without proper grammar  
> I couldn’t do it.
> 
> Here’s a longer chapter! the next chapter might be longer but who tf knows

It was a bright and sunny Friday afternoon. Most of the students were in their classes, others were eating lunch, and the remaining students on the main grounds of Hogwarts University experienced a tranquil afternoon from their studies. One or two pointed out that Professor Potter looked rather angry, as he marched towards the football field, and wondered who the recipient of his anger was.

“Ronald. Weasley,” Harry gritted out as he made his way into the redhead’s office.

Ron didn’t look up from his work as he replied, “Yes, mum? Been a while, how’ve you been?”

“ _I’ve been dandy. Couldn’t be better. Life is neat. Because you gave me the wrong number on purpose,”_ Harry crossed his arms, summoning his intimidation.

The redhead continued to work on his players timetables “Sorry mate, I ‘ave no idea what you’re talking about.”

Harry groaned in frustration, “Don’t give me that- I _know_ you. The number - excuse me, _digits_ you gave me were wrong. I typed out exactly what you wrote down and it’s not yours,“ Harry placed his face inches from Ron’s, “whose number is it you prat.”

Ron looked up, and Harry nearly missed the amusement in his best friend’s eyes, “Why do you assume I’ve given you the wrong number on purpose? What if I had just written it wrong?”

“Because….“ Harry kept his mouth shut. _Because he’s an anthropology professor with an attitude? Because you told me I talked about Riddle too much and you were going to end my misery?_

“ ‘cause? I’m pretty busy here, mate. Sectionals are around the corner-“

_I don’t talk about Riddle that much…._

“He isn’t very nice,” Harry couldn’t meet Ron’s eyes, “Anyway, that’s all I wanted to say, I’ll just go-“ He started speed walking towards the door until Ron started talking.

“What if I HAD given you the wrong number on purpose?” Ron bit his lip like he was keeping himself from laughing.

“Did you?”

“I don’t know, didn’t you say you knew me? Why were you so sure it was intentional?”

“Cause you’re a prat.” Harry should leave. He deserved to leave. He’s been good.

“Oh, I don’t know about that I think- oh Mione!” Ron greeted his girlfriend as she entered his office.

“Hello Ron, Harry,” Hermione greeted them and pecked Ron on the cheek, as she placed his lunch on the table, “You forgot this today.”

“Thanks mione,” Ron said as he brought out his lunch.

“Since you two are having lunch I should go-“ Harry made his way to the exit.

“What?” Hermione asked, “Why? We can all have lunch together.”

“Well, yes, but I left my lunch in my office, so it’s really better if I have lunch there since I’m across the university.”

“Why leave now?” Ron asked with a mouthful of food, “It’s Friday, don’t you have a two hour break before your next class? That’s enough time to have lunch with Riddle AND to tell Hermione about your conundrum.”

Hermione looked interested, “Riddle? Conundrum?” Her grin was shark like and akin to the grin she made in court.

“Two separate things I promise you,” Harry said.

“So having lunch with Riddle is a thing now?” Hermione said as she sat on Ron’s desk, opening her own lunch.

“Well,” Harry twisted a bit towards his friends but his feet were facing the door, “It’s not so much as a _thing_ as it is an _arrangement_ of sorts. Besides, I didn’t have lunch with him Wednesday and yesterday.”

“You were busy on your phone,” Ron teased.

“I graded papers yesterday!”

“An arrangement?” Hermione’s eyes twinkled at the update.

 _I need dumber friends,_ Harry thought, _those loonies that follow Malfoy around might have spare time for a pint or two. They wouldn’t do me like this._

“Fine. I’ll drop it, only because you look tired, but we’ll talk about this later,” Hermione took a bite from her salad, “What’s this conundrum then?”

“Ron gave me the wrong phone number….”

“And?” Hermione egged him on.

“He’s kind of a jerk…”

“Whose a jerk? Me or the wrong number?” Ron continued to eat, acting like he wasn’t too invested in the conversation.

“The wrong number, but so are you, you scheming-“ Harry started, only to be cut off by Hermione.

“So you’re still texting this person?”

Harry wasn’t sure on how to answer. They texted, but it’s possible that was the last of it.

“We texted a bit, but I doubt he’ll text me again.” As if on cue, Harry’s phone beeped. He furrowed his eyebrows as he checked his message, Ron and Hermione started talking again, but he didn’t listen.

**_UNKNOWN NUMBER_ ** _has sent you a picture!_

Harry raised his eyebrows and clicked the chat to see the previous messages with the WrongNumberGuy.

**_[ Friday 12:45 pm ]_ **

**Picture attachment!**

Is that a kitten

**NO  
Don’t click the attachment**

Harry clicked the attachment and his eyes widened.

WrongNumberGuy is quite…endowed.

**You clicked it did you?**

_Oh look,_ Harry noticed, _he has a pet snake in the background._ He spotted a little green head peeking from the mattress. _WrongNumberGuy takes dick pics with his pet snake in the room._

“Harry, what do you think?” Ron asked, pertaining to the conversation he and Hermione were having. When Harry took too long to reply, Ron stood from his desk and stalked towards him.

“Harry? Harry? Hey! Earth to- woAH!” Ron’s eyes widened at the picture.

Harry was too panicked to notice Ron mumble “Riddle moves fast….”

Hermione gaped at the implication and crept away from the incriminating phone. They all looked away from the phone, and to each other when Harry’s phone beeped again.

**  
For the record  
That wasn’t meant for you**

Harry has had enough of this, and started typing, away from his best friend’s prying eyes.

IT’S THE AFTERNOON  
AREN’T YOU A PROFESSOR?  
ARE YOU JERKING IT IN YOUR OFFICE  
DURINGLUNCH TIME

**I took a day off  
My father came over this morning  
I needed to let off steam  
But your number is still on top of my recent contacts list **

Alright  
No offense but do you have friends?  
The last time we talked was WEDNESDAY  
It’s FRIDAY now

**I have friends  
Many people wishes they were my friend**

_Okay,_ Harry thought, _that’s kinda sad._

**I’m sorry, okay?  
It was an accident**

You sent me a dick pic

**And I’m sorry about it**

Harry decided to annoy him, just for a bit

We’ve bonded

**Not my intention  
Can we please let this go?**

No  
From now on  
You have to send me a picture of your pet snake  
Everyday

**What**

Harry realized a bit too late.

The ANIMAL SNAKE  
THE ONE IN THE BACKGROUND  
NOT THE OTHER THING

**I’m a bit offended  
It’s never been called “the other thing” before  
And why do you want pictures of Nagini?**

I like snakes  
I used 2 have a pet snake

“Um, Harry? Pal?” Ron called from the spot he reclaimed next to Hermione, “ You good over there?”

“Yeah, yep.” Harry didn’t look up from his phone.

“It’s almost one thirty, You have thirty minutes left to eat lunch,” Hermione reminded him, only slightly worried.

“Oh right. I’ll be on my way. Nice seeing you Mione.” Harry left the room, his eyes still glued on his phone and a small smile on his face.

“Now,” Hermione turned to her boyfriend, “what the bloody hell did you do.”

Ron gulped.

Y tf is her name Nagini  
Assuming she’s a she

**You assumed right  
And It’s a strong name**

Okay

**Do you have a better name for a snake?**

I named mine Hedwig

**I have nothing nice to say**

She loved her name  
Was always hooting whenever I said it

**I’m sorry  
Hooting?  
A snake?**

Lmao  
I got her from my dad’s friend  
He takes care of all sorts of animals  
Lives in a cottage in a forest

**How peculiar**

More like FANTASTIC  
MY SNAKE COULD HOOT  
IT WAS GREAT

**I don’t believe you  
Snakes can’t hoot  
It’s physically impossible**

NO IT’S NOT

**Yes it is**

NO IT’S NOT

**YES IT IS**

NO IT’S NOT

**I have 4 older brothers I can do this all day**

You have FOUR OLDER BROTHERS  
THAT SOUNDS GREAT  
YOU CAN HAVE YOUR OWN FOOTBALL TEAM

**NO  
I don’t like sports  
And neither does my family**

I guess  
You don’t really sound like a team player

**I’m not  
And snakes don’t hoot**

YES THEY CAN

**Prove it**

I can’t do it NOW since she’s DEAD

**My condolences**

It’s fine  
It was years ago  
But I have a few tapes of her in my parent’s house  
I’ll show you when I visit

**Please do**

I’ve never taken a dick pic with her in the room tho  
Why would you do that?

**My bond with Nagini transcends all other bonds**

Ew

**Not like that you child  
I just don’t think either of us care  
About my more human needs**

“Human needs”  
That’s one way to put it

**You’re a prude**

No I’m not

**Yes you are**

No I’m not

**Yes you are  
I didn’t realize it at first  
You’re EMBARRASSED**

YOU’RE the one who should be embarrassed 

**Why would I be embarrassed?**

It’s a PICTURE of YOUR DICK

**And a mighty fine one**

You’re horrible  
I hate you  
Shouldn’t you be busy or something?

**The original recipient is offline  
So no  
I’m not busy  
you’re a virgin, aren’t you?**

no ive been with loads of people

**riiiight.**

fuk u

**It’s nothing shameful. Everyone tries so hard to get laid, and are shocked when it doesn’t fix all their problems.**

That’s kind of morbid.  
I don’t think it’s like that

**How’s that unflinching optismism working out for you**

Peachy

**It’s just how I see it  
And I’m doing fine**

So you don’t have anyone?  
A special someone?  
Significant other?

**If I did, would I be chatting with a 12 year old in the middle of the afternoon?**

I’m NOT 12

**Sure**

And my lunch time is ending  
My next class will be coming in soon  
Bye

**Goodbye**

Harry put down his phone and started preparing for his class, when someone knocked on his door. 

Harry answered the door, and was greeted by a tall and handsome man with dark brown hair, and kind eyes. Harry doesn’t think they’ve met before.

“Hello, I’m Professor Potter, this is my office, what can I do for you?” Harry smiled.

“Uh, hi,” the man smiled back, “I’m sorry, I’m a bit lost. I’m Professor Diggory? I substituted for Professor Riddle this morning, and I can’t seem to find his office, I’m supposed to drop a few papers and all the students are in their classes….”

“No problem!” Harry said. _Substitute for Riddle…I didn’t really see him this morning, I didn’t know he took a day off._

“Thank you, Professor,” Diggory smiled.

“It’s really no problem, I’m on my way to my next class and we’ll be passing by Riddle’s office. Do you know how long you’ll be substituting?”

“Oh, just for today and next Monday morning, but he’ll be back by the afternoon. I teach Pol Sci at Hufflepuff.”

Harry knows that school. Ron has been grumbling about their strategies and a team that can _read each other’s fucking minds, Harry. How the fuck is this possible?_

“Pol Sci?” 

“Yeah,” Diggory Let out a small chuckle, “my dad wanted me to be a lawyer. So I studied the law and then.... here I am.”

“Funny,” Harry grinned, “my dad wanted me to be a football player, but now I teach sports management.”

“My girlfriend teaches sports management, too!” Diggory’s smile widened, “She also coaches the school football team.”

Harry smiled at that as they turned left through the corridors.

“Here’s Riddle’s office,” he said as they stopped by his door, “I’ll see you around, Diggory?”

The man smiled, “Just call me Cedric.”

“Then you can call me Harry.”

“Harry,” Cedric’s smile widened, “would you like to have lunch with me on Monday? If you’re not busy, of course. My girlfriend, Cho Chang, will also be coming here, maybe you guys can talk sports or something? I play football, but she goes a mile a minute.”

Harry accepted the invitation and gave Cedric his number. Cedric entered Riddle’s office. The man’s name on a bronze plaque. Harry wondered why he took the day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie fam, I didn’t know fanfiction was this fun to write
> 
> Feel free to comment, send me stuff on tumblr, or check out my other Tomarry fic! :)
> 
> Tumblr: FixStationed


	3. Harry wishes he didn’t ask, They create a compromise, and Tom is getting soft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely my last update for the week.
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos! It’s really keeping me going

**Tom**  
Harry

**_[ Saturday 11:00 am ]_ **

So how many people have u shagged?  
Is it a lot?

**You don’t know who I am, why are you asking?  
Define “a lot”**

I just am  
More than 10

**Then yes**

Ew

**I’m 29 years old and I’ve been having sex since I was 16  
If I had sex less than 10 times in those 14 years then THAT would be a story**

Do u even kno how many people youve done it with

**Please don’t use ‘u’ and ‘youve’ in the same sentence, it’s very painful for me.**

**Would it really make you happier to know how many times I’ve put my dick in someone?**

Ew

**I lost count but I’ve passed 50**

Ur so old and pervy

**And you’re young and virginal  
You can’t be THAT young either since you’ve graduated at least 4 years of college to be a professor  
….  
How old are you and why haven’t you had sex?**

IVE DONT IT BEFORE  
JUST

**Then why do you act like you’ve never?**

Ive done it before

**Can you even say the word ‘sex’?**

Can we please ignore this

**You brought it up  
But fine  
What are you doing for lunch?**

Really?

**Would you like to go back to the prior conversation?**

NO  
My roommate n i are getting take out  
Hbu?

**I don’t understand the last thing you sent  
But I assume you’re asking about my plans, correct?**

Precisely

**You infuriate me  
I don’t have plans for lunch  
I’m doing some research in my uni’s library**

You’re WHAT  
But it’s so sunny out  
And lunch is the most important meal of the day!

**I thought it was breakfast**

Have u eaten breakfast?

**Yes**

I can c ur pants burning from here

**Alright, but does my hair look okay?**

You tease me now but when your skin starts eating itself ull be sorry

**Again with the ‘u’ and ‘you’**

Go eat lunch or ill find u

**You can’t just ‘find’ me**

I’m 85% sure my friend gave me the wrong number on purpose  
I could always ask him

**I doubt he’d tell you  
This friend is “Ron”, right?**

Yep  
The best pal in the whole world

**Except for when he gives you wrong numbers on purpose**

Except 4 that yes  
Now go eat lunch  
Do u live in London?

**No**

Ur pants rlly need some ice rn  
BECAUSE THEY’RE BURNING  
Ur zip code in ur phone no says ur around my area  
N i live in London  
Ergo

**Yes I live in London  
Congratulations Poirot  
You’ve cracked the case**

Whos Poirot  
Admit it that was clever

 **So very  
And Hercule Poirot? Agatha Christie?  
Someone dies in a train?  
**  
Never heard of it  
BuT  
There’s this restaurant at Diagon alley  
I forgot the name but my mate Seamus runs it  
Right next to Honeydukes u cant miss it

**And?**

Tell them ur a friend of Harry’s

**Harry?**

My name  
They’ll give u a meal 4 free  
I won’t be there dw

**I don’t want charity**

It isn’t charity u fuckwad  
See it as a gift  
Not like ull be suffering w/o it

**Fine  
I’ll go to Seamus  
I don’t have to tell you my name don’t I**

No  
I can go my whole life calling u dickpicguy

**You’re still on that**

It’s our foundation  
I was ready to never hear from u again  
Until i was BLESSED

**I’m flattered**

I wasn’t actually blessed u nut  
I’m joking

**I can see your pants burning from here**

STOP TEASING ME N GO EAT UR LUNCH

**Yes, mother**

Ur mother has got nothing on me

 **You’re right  
She really doesn’t  
**  
What  
What does that mean  


[ 5:00 pm ]

Seamus told me u stopped by  
Soooo  
How was the meal?

**Appetizing  
8/10 would recommend**

Annnddd?

**I feel like you’re just typing letters but something is telling me otherwise**

Your last message  
What was that about?

 **I don’t think you need to know this  
**  
You don’t know who I am!  
You could be letting this stuff out to a stranger  
I’m fine with it

**It’s not something you need to know  
And I don’t need to ‘let out’ anything  
It’s all in the past, and it was just a stupid comment  
Can we let this go?**

We should have a code word

**What?**

We always seem to have conversations that wed rather not have  
Let’s make a code word for “stop” or something  
No asking questions after the word is said

**Why not just say “stop”**

Bc typing out something else would be fun

**While I won’t argue with your logic  
Fine  
What word do you suggest?**

Glasses

**What a mundane word  
Why would you pick that?**

Whenever i wanted to get out of a convo b4  
Ron would steal my glasses n start running around  
N I’d say shit like “lmao my silly friend stole my glasses guess i have to go after him now”

**You wear glasses?  
And your friend is extremely juvenile  
**

Yep  
At first i only wore them bc my dad wears glasses n i thought he looked cool  
But now my eyesight is rlly shit  
n I would hope so we were kids 

**Alright  
Glasses it is**

Good  
It’s getting a bit late  
I have to help my pal make dinner  
Bye

**Goodbye**

**_[ Sunday 2:00 pm ]_ **

My roommate and his girlfriend are holding an intervention  
Apparaentaly I don’t get out enough

**So close, but still painful to read**

Idk man  
Should I move out?

**I don’t really care**

Dude….

**You realize that you don’t know me?  
Do you really want my advice?**

Please?

**Fine  
Why do you want to move out?**

My roommate and his girlfriend have been going really steady ykno?  
I like her  
N he likes her  
N d next sensical step would be 4 them to move in together

**And for that, you’ll have to move out?**

Well no  
But they also keep dragging me out  
They mean well but tf

**Then move out**

Well sure  
But I’ve known the man since we were 11  
He’s my bro

**Sounds codependent**

R u capable of a nice conversation

**Are you? So far, we’ve talked about your hooting dead snake, my dick pic, and now you’re all depressed**

You forgot the first one  
My awesome dream

**If you could call it that**

U cant say that  
U didn’t hear all of it

**And I could go the rest of my life without ever doing that**

….  
So the dude comes out with this GINORMOUS BROOMSTICK  
N then I go, “where the hell is my car?”  
(I don’t care if ur not reading anymore, I’m finishing this)

**You’re distracting yourself from your own internal rage**

NoI’mnot  
And then the dude goes “this IS YOUR CAR”  
N then he passes the stick to me

**This sounds gay**

Ur a child  
Maybe it’s u i need an intervention 4  
**  
I take an exception to that**

Really?  
“You infuriate me”  
“I don’t really care”  
“You don’t know who I am”

**You are hardly making a case  
And all those things are true**

WeLL

**Glasses**

You don’t even know what I was going to say

**What happened to ‘no asking questions’?**

Fine  
So what r u up to?

**I’m preparing my lessons for next week**

Anthropology right?

**Yes**

Am I distracting u?

**Hardly**

Mhm one word replies proves that

**You aren’t distracting me, Harry**

Do you want to hear about my dream?

**Fine  
** **But if this is about the broomstick  
I’m leaving**

Harry grinned as he recounted what he called the “broomstick dream #2”. Ron and Hermione glanced at Harry from their spot on the couch, and shared a look.

Unbeknownst to Harry, across London, in a flat with a single bedroom and office, was Tom Riddle, who had a similar grin, his lesson plans abandoned on his desk.

  
  
  
**_[ Monday 6:00 am]  
  
Hey Harry! It’s Cedric  
Cho and I were wondering if you’re still free for lunch?_**  
  
I’m still good for lunch :)  
I’ll meet you guys in the dining hall at 12?  
  
  
**_[ Monday 6:02 am ]_  
  
What’s another way to tell someone to get out  
How can I do that without talking to them  
  
_[ Monday 6:02 am ]  
Sounds good!  
  
  
  
[ Monday 6:03 am ] _  
  
It doesn’t need to be nice  
Preferably not nice **  
  
  
Harry buttoned up his shirt as he read the next onslaught of messages on his phone, which laid on his bookshelf.  
  
**My brother is here  
Which would have been tolerable at best  
But he brought my father  
They don’t even like each other  
Why did he bring him?**  
  
U can ask him??  
  
**And answer the door, revealing that I am indeed, home?**  
  
Y aren’t u going to work then?  
  
**I’ll go to work in the afternoon  
I planned on only meeting with my brother today  
The fact that he brought our father was unplanned**  
  
So ur pretending like u aren’t home in hopes they’ll go away  
  
**Yes**  
  
R u scared?  
  
**No  
I just can’t be bothered**  
  
  
Harry’s bedroom door opened, and his best friend walked in with his phone in hand.  
  
“Harry, mate, can I borrow your charger?”  
  
Harry nodded and pointed towards his desk as he fixed his tie. The redhead went to grab the charger and was about to leave the room, only to stop by the door.  
  
“Who are you texting?”Ron asked, glancing from the phone to Harry’s face.  
  
“The guy you set me up with,” Harry said, still fixing his tie. He was a very talented man, but ties were a force of nature.  
  
Ron nodded slowly, “alright, just checking.” He faced towards the door like he was about to leave, but started talking again, “you like him?”  
  
Harry felt suspicious of the questioning, but figured it was a long time coming, “yeah. He’s a prat, but he’s nicer than Riddle.” He promptly gave up on his tie, and sent his best friend a smile, “he’s pretty great actually, why haven’t you introduced us before?”  
  
Ron chuckled, “I would’ve if I had known arrogant prats were your type.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Harry! Over here!” Cedric waved towards the raven, and Harry halted to a stop.  
  
Before going on, Harry would like to make a point.  
  
He didn’t read books as much as he let on.  
  
He read enough to teach his students of course, and he made sure to pass college with above average marks.  
  
But he didn’t like reading.  
  
He has a point.  
  
And the point is - He doesn’t read.  
  
He has especially never read Dante’s Inferno, but Harry likes to think that he knows enough to say that he was _in a ring of hell right now._  
  
He watched as Riddle sent the couple in front of them a charming grin, “while I don’t actively participate in football, the sport is quite entertaining.”  
  
_Bullshit,_ Harry thought, _I bet you don’t even know what the sports channel is called._  


  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment, follow me on tumblr, or check out my other tomarry fic!
> 
> Tumblr: FixStationed
> 
> This is becoming shorter than I thought it would be, please comment if you want me to:
> 
> A. Move the story plot faster or  
> B. Make more texting format stuff + Drag it out more
> 
> I THINK they’re moving too fast, but you guys can tell me what you want
> 
> I’m not sure about how to continue so your comments would really help :)
> 
> I was going to leave the last part for ch4, but this should clear any confusion :) Next chapter will be what happened before and during lunch


	4. They have lunch, Cedric makes a bet, Tom is being too nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said the last chapter would be the last update for the week but I finished this chapter this morning and I wanted to share it with y’all 💕

  
  
“Harry! Over here!” Cedric waved towards the raven, and Harry halted to a stop.

Before going on, Harry would like to make a point.

He didn’t read books as much as he let on.

He read enough to teach his students of course, and he made sure to pass college with above average marks.

But he didn’t like reading.

He has a point.

And the point is - He doesn’t read.

He has especially never read Dante’s Inferno, but Harry likes to think that he knows enough to say that _he was in a ring of hell right now._

He watched as Riddle sent the couple in front of them a charming grin, “while I don’t actively participate in football, the sport is quite entertaining.”

 _Bullshit,_ Harry thought, _I bet you don’t even know what the sports channel is called._

**_SIX HOURS AGO_ **

**_[ Monday 6:02 am ]_ **

**What’s another way to tell someone to get out  
How can I do that without talking to them  
It doesn’t need to be nice  
Preferably not nice**

**My brother is here  
Which would have been tolerable at best  
But he brought my father  
They don’t even like each other  
Why did he bring him? **

U can ask him??

**And answer the door, revealing that I am indeed, home?**

Y aren’t u going to work then?

**I’ll go to work in the afternoon  
I planned on only meeting with my brother today  
The fact that he brought our father was unplanned **

So ur pretending like u aren’t home in hopes they’ll go away

**Yes**

R u scared?

**No  
I just can’t be bothered  
They’re very annoying**

Then y were u going to meet w ur bro?

**Some things can’t be avoided  
Doesn’t stop me from wishing I could **

So ur going to leave them out there?

**Yes  
No  
I’ll open the door eventually, but it’s too early to deal with them  
I’ll let them stew a bit **

U sound like u don’t like them

**It’s complicated  
My father isn’t a very good man  
He doesn’t like us either but he unquote “sees the perks” **

What a douche

**My mother blackmailed him into the marriage though  
So I can hardly place all the blame on him **

ur mum WHAT

**I never told you?**

NO

**Oh  
Well it was a whole thing **

Is this what you couldn’t tell me about before?

**Oh that was different  
My mom left me in an orphanage for 7 years  
Until my father found me **

Are you okay?  
I’m not sure if you wanted to tell me this

**I’m so very tired**

Maybe u should call in sick for the day

**And miss another full day?  
I’ve never been absent  
Until last Friday  
I’m not about to make it routine **

It will hardly be routine doofus

**Alright  
I’ll call in sick today **

Now say it again, but this time ill try to believe u

**I’m sending a message to my substitute right now**

N what does it saaayyy?

**It says that I’m definitely  
Showing up to work in the afternoon  
I’m not calling in sick **

If u pass out from a migraine im going to laugh

**No you won’t**

No i wont  
Pls don’t pass out  
My heart cant take it  
Holy crap its 6:45  
How long r ur brother n father supposed to wait out there

**7 years  
I’m very petty  
But I think it would be quite satisfying **

Omf  
Whatever I’m going to b l8 4 work  
Good luck w ur fam

**_12:15 PM IN THE HOGWARTS UNIVERSITY DINING HALL_ **

_This isn’t so bad,_ Harry thought as he laughed at Cedric’s story. He, Cedric, Cho, and Riddle were eating lunch together and it really wasn’t that bad.

“Oh Harry, I bet you’ve been missing Tom have you?” Cho innocently teased, “Cedric over here gets clingy when we’re apart for more than a weekend.”

“I’ve been fine? Riddle and I don’t really see each other outside campus….” Harry trailed off, a bit confused as Diggory started tugging on his girlfriend’s arm.

“What?” Cho asked, generally confused.

“Cho… they aren’t- I mean, at least _I think_ they aren’t,” Cedric looked at the pair for confirmation and Riddle gaped, the corners of his mouth twitched up a bit in amusement and something else, Harry would have thought the expression was adorable if he wasn’t already confused with the conversation unfolding in front of him. 

Tom controlled his features, “While I believe Harry and I would make quite the pair, I’m afraid he’s already spoken for,” although his tone was light and teasing, his jaw was tense and his eyes were mocking.

“No I’m not,” Harry frowned, “and how would you know?”

“My apologies, I was under the assumption you were still with Weasley’s sister,” Tom’s smile widened, “she finally dumped you?”

Harry spluttered in response, “there was no _’dumping’_ involved, and-stop smiling like that, it’s creepy.”

Cedric looked at the two men in front of him and leaned to whisper to his girlfriend, “They’ll figure it out, right? I mean, we were able to work it out without help…” he glanced at Tom and Harry again, as Cho giggled.

“But we weren’t idiots,” Cho whispered back, “bet they’ll be together after the end of Christmas break.”

Cedric bit back his grin, _he loved his girlfriend’s competitive side,_ “I bet they’ll be together before then.”

Cho’s eyes widened, “December is in a week, that’s cocky even for you.”

Cedric shrugged and looked at the men bickering in front of him.

“Ginny was NOT ‘too bubbly’ where did you even get that?”

“Well,” Tom started, “I must have mistaken her for some OTHER giggly ginger.”

“Ginny was amazing and she’s one of my best friends,” Harry glared at him, “you’re just jealous you can’t get a date like her.”

“Yes, I really am,” Tom deadpanned, “since you’re broken up, is she free? Maybe you could let her know I’m available this Saturday.”

Harry gaped in horror, “if you even breath the same air as Ginevra Weasley _I will end you.”_

“No offense, but I feel like I’m being threatened by a kitten.”

Cho faced her boyfriend and raised her eyebrows.

“I’m not taking back my bet,” Cedric grumbled, putting his attention back on his food.

**_[ Monday 8:00 pm ]_**  
So my day has been shit  
How was yours?

**Absolutely lovely  
I’ve had the best lunch  
And my father left after the first 10 minutes I didn’t answer the door  
So my brother waited alone for a whole hour  
This is the best day of my life **

At least YOUR happy  
Which bro was it anyway?

**The eldest**

N he hates ur dad too?

**We all do  
It’s one of the few things we all agree on**

**Now tell me more about this shit day of yours**

Aauhhsnsnsgghhhhh  
U think u KNO a prat  
N then they turn around  
N SURPRISE  
ANOTHER PRAT IS HIDDEN

**I don’t quite understand  
But does this prat happen to be a coworker? **

yeP  
The SHIITTIEST kind  
to think I MISSED him when he was sick last Fri  
even debated making him some soup  
But figured he would say shit like  
“not cold enough” or  
“too heavenly”

**I highly doubt someone would complain about soup being “too heavenly”  
I think there’s a difference between having taste and being unreasonable **

Listen

**I’m listening**

this man

**Go on**

nvm  
I don’t think ur taking me srsly

**But I am  
What could be giving you that impression **

Ur acting all interested n shit  
No “u don’t know me” n “idc”

**Was that supposed to be me  
And is it so bad that I’m becoming interested in your life?  
Do you WANT me to be mean? **

Nah  
I’ll just try to get over it  
I’ll be working in the same uni 4 a long time  
I should probs let the hate die

**Yes, of course  
That makes sense  
So you’re going to be nicer to this coworker? **

not NICER  
I’ll just  
Take the heat down a notch

**“The heat”?**

U kno  
The fighting

**Of course  
And if he antagonizes you? **

then ill step up as the bigger person 

u haven’t replied in a while  
bitch r u LAUGHINGAT ME

**Of course not  
I wish you luck in your journey  
Now if you’ll excuse me  
My other brother is coming here for dinner  
And although I don’t like him **

Where’s this going

**I’m going to make him dinner  
For I am the bigger person **

fuk u

**And?**

enjoy ur dinner or whatever

**Thank you, darling  
Now off you go to your roommate take out **

oFf yOU Go tO YoUr rOOmMatE TaKE OuT

**No one else has worked as hard as you to mock me**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment, send me stuff on tumblr, or check out my other Tomarry fics!
> 
> Tumblr: FixStationed
> 
> lmao I’m not going to promise an update for next week or tom. bc my publishing schedule is officially nonexistent
> 
> I’ve decided to drag it more, get ready for some slow burn y’all
> 
> BTW I’m publishing another Tomarry fic. The first chapter should be up by next week ;)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I really enjoyed writing it


	5. Tom’s older brother takes care of him, Harry is worried, an interesting chat occurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Tom’s favorite older brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update bc this ship is taking over my life.
> 
> I’m not sure where I was going with Tom having older brothers, and I’m not sure if you guys will like it or if I’m crossing the line of ooc. 
> 
> Regardless, writing the Riddle fam is kind of fun
> 
> HERE’s the fam w/their age:
> 
> Parents: Tom Riddle Sr. & Merope Gaunt
> 
> Voldemort (41)  
> Thomas (35)  
> Morfin (32)  
> Marvolo (30)  
> Tom (29)

Tom groaned as he woke on Tuesday morning.

 _I should have called in sick,_ he opened his eyes only to promptly close them from the pain banging in his head, _I really should have called in sick._

He snapped his head towards the beeping sound from his night stand, his phone screen flashed with messages from Harry.

**_[ Tuesday 6:00 am ]_ **

I made soup  
It has  
children’s tears  
Dying dreams  
The blood of widows  
everything I kno my coworker loves

_Jesusfuckingchrist,_ Tom rolled to the other side of his king sized bed, willing the pain in his body to go away, _he was hungover._

He tried to recall what happened last night. He was texting Harry, and then he started feeling the beginnings of a migraine a bit during then.

_But if he had a migraine, why the bloody hell did he start drinking?_

“Time to get up, Tamaroo.”

 _That’s why,_ Tom groaned, as his older brother entered the room and placed a glass of water on the nightstand, “typical baby Tammy, can’t handle a little hangover,” the older boy went to open the blinds. Tom had given up on trying to get rid of that _infernal_ nickname a long time ago, so the younger settled for chugging his water instead of retorting.

Tom glared at him, though he had to squint more because of the sun, “What are you still doing here Marvolo? You were supposed to leave.”

Marvolo laughed, “and leave you to fend for yourself in this apartment? I don’t think so.”

“Please don’t start on my apartment again,” he buried his head in the pillows.

“Everything is so damn _pointy,_ ” his face was in disgusted wonderment. 

“No it’s not,” Tom argued, “some of the furniture and paintings are pointy. It’s all about the balance.”

Tom yawned, “it’s all very feng shui.”

Marvolo chortled, “can you say that again so I can record it? I have a feeling I’ll need it someday.”

“Please, please, _please_ ,” Tom wrapped the comforter around himself tighter, “crawl back to whichever hell hole you came from.”

Marvolo was about to retort, but Tom’s phone started incessantly beeping, grabbing the older boy’s attention. Tom reached out for his phone at the same time as his brother, only he had to untangle himself from comforters and his head was _still aching._

**_[ Tuesday 6:05 am ]_**  
Im going 2 assume ur still sleeping  
Wouldn’t it be funny if u were sick  
Bc i told u yesterday to take a break  
N u didn’t listen?

Marvolo’s eyebrows rose higher and higher as he read each message that came, _“Tammy,”_ he started, _“this sounds like a girlfriend.”_

Tom wanted to die, “it’s a boy-“

“Better,” Marvolo said, “at least you won’t find yourself in the same problem as our _pops._ ”

“We aren’t dating.”

 _“He sounds so concerned,”_ Marvolo scrunched his nose, _“but he’s mean about it?”_

“He’s a friend,” the word tasted differently in Tom’s mouth, but then again - _it might just be the vodka._

“Whether it’s your friend or boyfriend,” he passed the phone to Tom and placed his hands in his pocket, “you should reply, he sounds worried.”

Although Tom didn’t like Marvolo, he was thankful it was him, and not one of their other brothers. He was only a year older than Tom, and was a _saint_ compared to the rest of their family.

Morfin was the most stupid man Tom has ever met, or had the pleasure of growing up with.

Thomas was a cunning and annoying know-it-all, although Tom admits to idolizing him in his younger years.

He didn’t want to get started on _Voldemort._ Other than the fact that his name is Voldemort and he almost deserved it. _That crusty arsehole._

His phone beeped again, and Marvolo left the room, but not without announcing that breakfast would be ready in 15 minutes.

**_[ Tuesday 6:09 am ]_ **

What time does ur classes start anyway?

_Right, Harry,_ Tom took a deep breath, _Harry is worried about me._ The thought took some getting used to. Although his interest in Potter had started long before they started texting, it was almost purely aesthetic, and the rest was just mindless fun of innocent teasing. _Besides,_ Tom insisted, _although Potter might not be straight, he hasn’t done or said anything to make him sure._

**You sound worried  
Your soup sounds absolutely disgusting**

Its delicious  
Ron always asks for it when he gets sick

_That’s another thing,_ Tom’s eyebrows furrowed, he hadn’t realized how close Potter was to Weasley, but Tom supposes it would be bearable.

**“Children’s tears”?  
“Blood”?  
It sounds very salty  
And unappetizing  
Your poor coworker may quit**

Then it’s a win win

Tom doesn’t know what he did to make Potter hate him so much.

Mkay  
Maybe i don’t want him to quit  
But i think he needs to stay in bed for a few days

**While I have no doubt this coworker of yours deserves it  
I need to start getting ready for work**

Ur still going to work

**Yes  
Im perfectly  
Fine**

U forgot the apostrophe

**That’s the longest word you’ve ever spelled**

Dickpicguy

“Breakfast is ready, get your arse over here Tammy!” Marvolo shouted from the kitchen.

**Later  
Breakfast  
Annoying brother**

Gotcha

Tom slowly got up, and shivered as the wind hit his bare chest. He wrapped the comforter closer to his body as he walked into the kitchen.

“Why Tammy,” Marvolo sounded delighted, “I haven’t seen a sight like this since you were eight!”

Tom grumbled something unintelligible and sat down on the stool, his eyes drooping slightly as his brother placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him.

“Are you sure you want to go to work?” Marvolo asked as he sat down.

“Hhhhhh yus,” Tom replied, internally cursing his voice for failing him.

“Mhm right, excuse me I need to use the men’s room,” Marvolo got up and went to where the bathroom most definitely wasn’t.

Tom got up and trailed slowly after him towards the bedroom, only to find his brother on his phone.

“What’r you doin,” Tom asked.

“Calling your university,” Marvolo’s fingers moved rapidly, “you aren’t going to school today.”

“No,” Tom petulantly protested, “I want to go to school.”

“That’s enough, Tom,” Marvolo’s eyes narrowed, “Jesus, you’re acting exactly like when you were eight, go lay down, I’ll bring your breakfast here.” He pocketed the phone and went to the kitchen, while Tom was left in his bedroom.

 _Older brothers are the worst,_ Tom thought as he laid down. When Marvolo entered the bedroom again, Tom was already asleep.

 _He’s such a brat,_ Marvolo thought fondly before leaving the room.

**_[ Tuesday afternoon 6:50 am ]_ **

U better not be on ur way to work  
U say ur not sick  
But I CAN TELL

**Relax  
He’s asleep  
This is his older bro**

He’s not going to work?

**Mnope  
The twerp is in his nest**

**U don’t kno who my bro is**

Are you reading your brother’s messages

**Yes  
Y r u typing better now**

I’m capable of typing properly  
I rlly just do it to annoy him

**HA  
I was planning on deleting these  
Maybe ill keep em here**

Is he getting better?

**Can’t tell  
He passed out before i could feed him breakfast  
He is currently reduced to an 8 yr old  
He keeps pouting**

Pouting?  
How cute

**U don’t kno what he looks like  
It’s like watching wolverine giggle or smthn  
It’s freaky**

While this information will surely serve me well  
My first class is about to start

**Go do ur thing ill take care of him**

:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment, send me stuff on tumblr, or check out my other Tomarry fics!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think about Tom having brothers!
> 
> It’s in the tags so you guys probably already expected it/ are cool with it, but let me know what you think about their dynamics/what you want :)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


	6. Harry brings Tom’s soup, Marvolo gives a stern talk, and Tom doesn’t know what to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deeper look into Tom’s side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shits abt to get wiiillllddd
> 
> Edit: I’m tHIS CLOSE to writing a skateboarding au

Harry fumbled with the address Prosser Orion Black had given him as Marvolo prepared his tea.

“So,” the older man started as he placed the tea in front of Harry, “how do you know my brother?”

“We work together,” Harry smiled as he gratefully accepted the tea, “at Hogwarts.”

Marvolo looked at him thoughtfully, Harry tried to avert his own attention elsewhere, _Does Riddle ever poke himself on the furniture? It’s so prickly._

“And your name is Harry?” Marvolo inquired. When Harry nodded, the older man furrowed his brows in further contemplation. Harry sipped his tea slowly as Marvolo watched his every move.

Harry started to feel awkward, “you know, I was really just planning on dropping the soup and then leaving, busy day, you see, I-“

“What’s your relationship with my brother?” Although his voice sounded demanding, his gaze was softer and more curious.

“Well,” Harry started, “ _we aren’t very close per se, but our relationship is quite amiable, I do however feel like it can be described as-“_

“Marvolo,” Tom, who looked slightly better with a new shirt and sweats, stood by his bedroom door, an unreadable expression on his face, “Potter.”

“Riddle,” Harry greeted with a nod.

“Baby brother!” Marvolo exclaimed, the intimidating posture disappearing, “you’re awake!”

“Yes, it seems so,” Tom blinked, “Potter, what are you doing here?”

“Well, I was just leaving anyway. I’ll just hop off-“

“Nonsense!” Marvolo grinned, and turned to Tom, “he brought you some soup when he heard you were sick.”

Tom’s eyes narrowed, “how did you know I was sick?”

“Tammy,” Marvolo glared, “is that how you treat everyone who brings you soup?”

Harry choked, _Tammy?_ It took him a while to remember that Tom had asked him a question, “Cedric told me you called in sick today… just thought it would be nice,” he refused to see the expression on either of the men’s faces.

“I see,” Tom said, “well, thank you.” Tom strolled into the living room, eerily remembering the mess he was in the morning and forced his disgust to the back of his mind, “you can go now.”

 _“Tom,”_ Marvolo groaned, before he could continue, Harry spoke up.

“Why do you have to be such an ass?”

Tom raised his eyebrows, “pardon?”

“I brought you soup,” Harry pouted, and Tom frowned.

“Did you want to stay?”

“Tom,” Marvolo said, “that’s enough.”

“Okay,” Tom said, hands in his pockets. He turned around, entered his bedroom, and shut the door.

Marvolo looked between Harry and the closed door, and sighed. He turned to Harry. “I’m sorry,” Although he knew it was fruitless, he decided to add “I think his headache is getting the best of him again,” he put on a smile that Harry thought was a less creepy version of Tom’s, “it was nice to meet you. Get home safe.”

Harry nodded, “thank you for the tea, it was nice to meet you as well,” he left through where he entered, unsure of who to blame.

Marvolo walked into his brother’s bedroom, and leaned against the wall, “so that was Harry?” His question sounded more like a statement.

Tom nodded from his spot on the edge of his bed, his face bowed as his arms rested on his legs.

“And he doesn’t know that you’ve been messaging him?”

Tom pursed his lips and nodded again.

Marvolo sighed and sat next to Tom, “how did this happen?”

“You read the messages,” Tom said, though his voice wasn’t accusing, “you know what happened.”

Marvolo rolled his eyes, “I didn’t read that far.”

“He accidentally messaged me,” Tom started, “I say accident, but I’m pretty sure Weasley gave him the wrong number on purpose to set us up, though Harry doesn’t think it’s me.”

“Then why don’t you tell him?

Tom looked his brother in the eye, “he hates me.”

Marvolo raised his eyebrows, “he brought you soup.”

“Made with children’s tears, dying dreams, and the blood of widows.”

Marvolo looked sheepish, “I heated it up, it smells pretty good.”

Tom groaned and flopped backwards to his bed, he closed his eyes, “if you want me to tell him,” he opened one eye to look at his brother, “I’m not going to.”

“I figured,” Marvolo stood up,” you will tell him one day, right?”

‘Yes, yes, I will,” he waved an arm in dismissal, “I have a plan.”

“Does it involve more than five steps?”

Tom remained silent.

“Then it’s not a good plan,” Marvolo lent Tom a hand to help him get up, “come on, dinner should be ready by now, I’ll teach you how to properly woo someone over some delicious soup.”

And as Tom ate the soup the raven brought him while only half listening to his brother’s rambling, he couldn’t help but think of how _damn good this soup tastes._ He was brought out of his reverie when his brother said:

“So, this dick pic.”

Tom didn’t look at his brother in the eye for the rest of the night.

**_[ Tuesday 10:00 pm ]_ **

R u feeling better?

**Yes I’m fine**

Good  
Bc if u don’t mind  
I neED TO RANT

**Does it matter if I mind?**

So

**I figured**

What’s the most appropriate response to someone bringing u soup?

**I think a “thank you” would suffice**

YES  
I THOUGHT THAT 2  
I could have gone my whole life  
W/o ever being offended by a thank you  
He told me tO GET OUT  
Of HIS APARTMENT

**Did you want to stay?**

Ofc not  
But he makes this “be nicer” business  
So damn difficult

**Right  
I’m getting tired  
I’ll talk to you tomorrow  
Bye**

Bye?  
Are u ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment, send me stuff on tumblr, or check out my other Tomarry fics!
> 
> Tumblr: FixStationed  
> 
> 
> If it makes y’all feel better, I just added Secret Santa in the tags :)
> 
> this is going to be one in more conflicts so buckle up y’all time for some build uuppp
> 
> Also it’s so nice that you all like the thought of Tom having brothers, I’ll be introducing another one soon :)
> 
> I’l be bringing back the texting format for all of next chapter
> 
> EDIT: so I’m rereading this n I’m not sure if I like the chapter. It’s supposed to be a build up for more stuff, so let me know what you guys think about it in the comments 😅


	7. There’s nothing wrong, Christmas plans, and a minor debate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write, I miss the texting format

**_[ Wednesday 5:00 am ]_ **

**I’m fine  
I’m 29 years old  
Hardly the age for smothering **

You’re sure?

**Why do you care?**

You’re important to me

**It’s nothing you can fix**

I can try

**Why on earth would you do that**

I fucked up ok?  
Let me not fuck up

**You didn’t fuck up  
Me getting sick can’t be blamed on you **

It wasn’t u ok?  
It’s something else

**Do tell**

I’m not going to tell u abt my recent failings when u can’t man up and do the same thing

**It’s not the same thing  
Why are you so sure something is wrong anyway?  
Last I checked, all you know is that I got sick and my brother took care of me  
And I left early last night because I was tired - very normal human behavior **

I don’t kno  
I feel like I know you

**You don’t know me  
And that’s not a bad thing **

Knowing u is a bad thing?

**Glasses**

Oh my god

**It’s not permanent  
Just a pin in a conversation **

Fine  
This doesn’t seem to be a 5:30 am convo anyway  
I have to get up for work soon

**So do I  
So  
This other fuck up **

Glasses

**Are you sure?  
I could help  
I have experience in **

Fucking up?

**Mostly fucking**

Glasses

**Yes I have experience in fucking up  
You prude **

I was having a bad day okay?  
And I took it out on a coworker

**A coworker?  
Is this the offensive thank you story **

I overreacted  
I took out a bad day on him  
I said something I didn’t mean  
N maybe it didn’t upset him  
But it upset me  
N I want to apologize

**You don’t seem like the type to say things you don’t mean**

I try not to  
But this guy has a way of getting under my skin and making me lose my temper  
He’s infuriating  
I don’t understand him  
But I feel like there’s more yknow?

Tom wished he would go back to saying mean things about him. He didn’t want Harry to believe he was capable of more. He wasn’t, and he was tired of disappointing the raven.

**Let it go  
From what you’ve told me about this man  
I doubt he cares about how you feel **

I can’t let it go

**This seems to be a running theme**

I did something wrong  
I want to make it right

**Stop  
This is selfish **

How on earth is this selfish?

**You’re doing this for yourself  
To feel better  
You know this man doesn’t care **

But what If he does?

**Has he said or done anything to imply that he does?**

I dont know him that well  
There could be something im missing

Tom glared at his phone screen. _He said he felt like he knew me,_ Tom was puzzled, _but now he’s saying he doesn’t?_

**Or maybe there’s nothing at all  
Maybe  
He’s really just an ass **

He’s not an ass tho  
Like he is  
But he isn’t THAT bad

**A compliment worthy of all the stars in the sky**

Poetic

**I try  
So you want advice on how to apologize to a man who probably wouldn’t care whether you apologize or not? **

Precisely

**Just say what your heart tells you**

O.o  
That’s shit advice  
But it’s better than what I expected from u

**It isn’t mine  
But you’re really going to apologize to this man? **

Yes  
He’s a prat  
But I wouldn’t have him any other way

_What,_ Tom’s eyes widened, _does that mean?_

**That phrasing is begging for questions**

Hahahaha I kno what it looks like  
But he’s a good enough pal sometimes  
I wouldn’t want to change him

**Alright**

Thanks for the advice

**It’s no problem**

What r ur Christmas plans???

**Christmas is weeks away**

December is in 3 days???  
I thought u were the type to plan ur shit

**I do plan my _shit_  
There’s just nothing to plan  
I don’t give out a lot of gifts  
I’ll probably attend a party of one of my old schoolmates  
And that’s that **

That doesn’t sound that bad actually

**I’ll probably shag a few people for the sake of celebration**

There it is

**Mm  
Your quick diversion every time I mention my sex life is suspect **

Ur face is suspect  
Y do u always bring it up anyway  
N aren’t u going to ask abt my Christmas plans?

**I don’t care about your Christmas plans**

I’m going to visit my fam

**That’s very nice to know**

There r no words to describe u

**Other than “extremely handsome”?**

Idk what u look like

**It’s a popular opinion**

Ur Satan

**Satan is handsome. He was god’s favorite angel before he rebelled. The best, and the brightest, and the prettiest. Just like me.**

How modest

**Modesty is pointless. If you’re good at something, then embrace it. The only reason we humor people with modesty are pointless laws of chivalry that should be abandoned**

Cmon chivalry is great

**Was that supposed to debunk everything I just said?**

Yus

**Fine  
I admit chivalry isn’t ALL bad **

I’m calling this progress  
Cmon loyalty?  
Integrity?  
Fight for what’s right?

**Barf**

Dickpicguy!

**Is that my name on your phone**

I don’t rlly kno what else to call u

**You’ve learned plenty about me since that incident**

Well  
Nothing rlly stood out?

**This is proof  
Chivalry is dead **

no it’s not

**You just told me  
That the most distinctive part of my personality  
Is an average dick pic that I had sent accidentally  
Makes me wonder **

It’s integrity  
And how can u call it average?

**Integrity requires tact, which you lack  
And I’ll have to ask you to restate your last question  
The dick or the picture? **

the PICTURE  
How can u tell if a Dick pic is average?

**Angles**

oh

**Lighting  
Clothing  
Hands in the picture are alright  
I wasn’t trying very hard, you see **

I

**I’m kidding  
Although the others I stated certainly help  
It’s all about the length **

but  
nvm

**But?**

Glasses

**You asked  
Why did you ask? **

idk  
I’ve never seen a dick pic b4 urs

**You were  
Curious **

Yes  
Verynormalhumanbehavior  
anyway igtg  
it’s 6:29  
A long day of work n apologizing ahead

**Yes  
We should get ready for work  
Good luck with your coworker  
I hope you’re not disappointed in this feeble and fruitless task **

Aaawww, dickpicguy that was almost nice!  
! I’ll talk to u l8r

_It’s becoming more and more likely,_ Tom mused, _that Harry is less straight than I thought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment, send me stuff on tumblr, or check out my other Tomarry fics!
> 
> I might not be able to post Anything for the next week, so here’s another update!
> 
> Lmao I read a post in tumblr that Tomarry fics have big word count bc it has a long set up to get their dynamic to _do its thing_
> 
> It was right. Let me know what you guys think abt this in the comments! :)


	8. Tom forgot something, Harry is suspicious, Ron isn’t having fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally nothing in this fic makes sense so thank u for reading

Tom was _not_ hiding from Harry.

He _wasn’t_.

He was merely giving the raven some space and time to prepare his apology. Tom was rarely afraid of anything, and he wasn’t going to start with an _apology_. He glanced at Potter across the yard from behind the pillar he was leaning on - _not hiding behind._

“Tom!” he turned around to see who was calling him and came face to face with an excitable professor Orion Black, “so how did it go?”

Tom blinked, “how did what go?”

“The thing with Potter, what else?” Orion rolled his eyes, as he leaned against the pillar, “he asked me for your address yesterday, he looked _mighty concerned_ ,” the Black’s grin seemed too knowing for someone who didn’t know much, in Tom’s opinion.

“Nothing happened,” Tom feigned indifference, “he just dropped by with some soup and left.” He supposes he should have wondered how the raven got his address.

“Really? That’s it?” Orion leaned away from the pillar, “Seriously?”

Tom was going to open his mouth in reply, when he saw Potter coming his way, “nice chat Orion, but I need to get to my office, papers and all that.” Orion nodded solemnly, Tom figured it was out of understanding that they were nearing Christmas break.

As Tom rushed off, Potter caught up to him. 

“Riddle! Hey- I need to talk to you - I mean, if you don’t mind?” Tom slowed his pace when he realized it was fruitless.

Harry pursed his lips, “you’ve been avoiding me.”

“What on earth would give you _that_ idea, Potter?” He gave an uninterested tone, but Harry noticed his eyes darting from side to side as if wishing he could escape.

Harry _hated_ having to do this to him, but it was for the best.

“Nevermind you avoiding me, it’s just that-”

“But I wasn’t avoiding you.”

Harry raised a brow, “then why did you run off to the opposite direction when you saw me coming?”

“I forgot my phone in my office,” Tom lied easily. As if on cue, a buzzing sound strangely reminiscent to a phone was emitted from his pants pocket.

If Harry didn’t feel so bad, he would be biting his fist to prevent himself from laughing at the situation. That would make this the worst apology _ever._

“Alright-” Harry quickly started hoping to jump away from this conversation, only to be interrupted just as fast.

Tom’s phone buzzed again. He groaned as he fished it from his pockets and read his messages

****** tOM  
** ** Tom **  
** How did it go? **

He quickly typed out a reply.

**FUCK OFF**

_I reiterate, older brothers are the worst._

Tom placed the phone back in his pocket , and took a deep breath before willing himself to face Harry, who looked smaller than ever in his unusually meak posture, “Potter, I _was_ avoiding you.”

Harry bit his lip, “I don’t blame you.”

 _Here we go,_ Tom thought.

Harry looked into the taller man’s dark brown eyes, “I’m sorry, for what I said- the other night. I was-” he dropped his gaze, “not in a very good mood that day, and-” he met Tom’s eyes again, “I took it out on you. I didn’t mean it - the thing I said.”

Tom nodded, unsure of how to reply.

“I just,” Harry continued, “I hope things are _alright_ between us, especially since I quite liked where we left off _before_ I dropped off the soup.”

“I think,” Tom replied, hoping that the smile on his face was less off-putting than he felt, “that’s doable. Going back to the way things were before, I mean.”

Harry gave Tom a smile that definitely _seemed_ genuine, “Alrighty!” _Fuck, ‘alrighty’? Who am I?_

Tom felt a slight weight lifting his shoulders and something new settling in, “Yes, right. It’s alright. Now if you excuse me,” Tom pointed to the direction of his office, “I’ve got papers to grade, Potter.”

Whether they were alright or not, Tom still didn’t feel like it was natural to call Harry by his first name.

“Yes, yes, I’ll let you go now, Riddle,” he made a shooing gesture, “join me for lunch later, yeah?”

 _It wasn’t very good, but it could have been worse._ Both men thought as they separated.

_It’s lunch time_ , Harry scanned the dining hall, _and Riddle is nowhere to be seen._ He sighed as he dug into his food. He was eating alone today, and his food felt cold in his mouth. Just as he was about to take another bite of the organic sludge he packed in the morning in a sleepy haste, his phone buzzed.

**_[ Wednesday 12:45 pm ]_ **

**I sincerely hope for your sake that your day has been better than mine**

Other than feeling generally disappointed im fine

**sounds rough**

That isnt comforting

**I wasn’t going for comforting**

I watched A Dog’s Purpose

**Why  
Why are you telling me this? **

I wanted to change the conversation  
Also it’s a good movie

**Wasn’t that the point of ‘Glasses’?  
Also I don’t watch movies much**

O.o  
U wot

**I just don’t have the time**

But movies r fun!

**Like this conversation, you mean?**

Fuk u  
U LIKE talking to me  
**I don’t know where you got that  
Hello?**

I tried looking back for proof that u like talking to me  
Didnt find any  
Ur rlly mean  
What r u up to nyway

**I’m in the library  
One of my students just said that Egyptians were white  
I’m revising the lesson plan**

But it’s almost christmas break!

**I’m REVISING the damn lesson plan  
Now if you’ll excuse me  
I need to get back to work **

Nooooo  
Leave ur damn lesson plan alone n just tell ur student Egyptians weren’t white  
Keep me companyyy

**Don’t you have friends?**

Thats mean

**It’s one of the first things you said to me**

No it wasnt

**_”No offense but do you have friends?”_ **

Photoshop clearly  
N I HAVE FRIENDS  
Ron just left me alone bc im supposed to be having lunch w someone he isnt fond of  
Except he didnt show now im alone

 **Oh  
Excuse me from asking  
But this lunch plan  
Is the same coworker, yes?**

Correctomundo  
Idk what i was expecting  
But ur better company anyway

**Right  
Maybe he forgot?**

He’s not rlly the type to forget stuff

**There’s a first time for everything**

Mhm  
If there’s 1 thing i learned from teaching dehydrated college students  
Is that u must always expect the worst

**That’s awfully cynical coming from you**

Im keeping it real  
Gguuuhhhh  
Ron is here now  
N hes already talking abt the chudley cannons

**Pathetic  
Their goalkeeper can’t save more than four goals in a row before she gets tired**

…

**oh**

Dickpicguy

**My brother took my phone**

No he didnt

**and typed out a message, for a lark**

There’s no shame  
In admitting to ur guilty pleasures

**He’s always pulling shenanigans like that**

Dickpicguy….  
Dickpicguy?  
ok if I promise to never mention it again will you come back

**I don’t trust “if”s  
You’re laughing at me**

No im not

**I hate you  
I don’t like football  
But many of my schoolmates did  
And so I kept up with the news  
Just let it play in the background while I research**

Ofcourse  
Anyways ill ttyl  
Ron is starting to get antsy

**Of course**

_You’re my best friend,_ Harry thought as he listened to Ron’s ranting, _but if you don’t shut your trap, I might just rip my ears out so I can choke you with something._

“Move over, Weasley.”

Harry looked up and was surprised to see Tom join them, “you’re late.”

“Had to run to the library,” Tom explained, “had to help a student sort her priorities.”

Ron looked between the two men and coughed, “well, my lunch is ending-”

“It’s not even one-fifteen,” Harry pointed out.

“I better go,” Ron smiled and sent Tom a look Harry instantly recognized.

 _Hell no_.

As soon as Ron left, Harry turned to the man who joined them.

“You _know_ something,” Harry said, accusation leaking through his voice and posture.

Tom raised a brow, “You’ll have to be more specific,” he opened his lunch, and tilted it to Harry, “want some pistachio?”

Harry blinked at the container, “pistachio? What - is this your lunch?”

Tom shrugged, “I haven’t been to the groceries lately.”

“But pistachio?” Harry shook his head, “I’m getting off topic,” he gave Tom a pointed glare, “you and Ron know something.”

“What on earth could I possibly discuss with _Weasley_?” Tom asked as he dug into his sad tupperware of peanuts.

“I don’t know,” Harry said.

“You’re just being paranoid,” Tom gave him a concerned look, “maybe it’s because you lack sleep.”

“I have _not_ been lacking any sleep,” Harry glared, “I may not know you that well, but I know my best friend.”

“Then get to know me,” Tom leaned in and before Harry knew it - their faces were only inches away, “and you’ll know that _I_ am telling the _truth_.”

Harry blushed and immediately pushed him away, “there are students here, have you no shame?”

“What’s there to be shameful about?” Tom grinned, “we’re just two friends having a chat.”

Harry looked around to see that no one was paying attention to them and bit his lip.

“Eat your lunch, I haven’t seen you take another bite since I arrived,” Tom said as he chewed another peanut in his mouth.

Harry did as he said. He was still chewing when Tom spoke up again.

“Were you disappointed when I didn’t show up?”

“Yes,” Harry didn’t hesitate.

“Why?” Tom inquired, “you don’t even like me.”

Harry scoffed, “and what gave you _that_ impression, Riddle?”

Tom’s face was unreadable, “what wouldn’t?”

“I don’t hate you, and I _don’t_ don’t like you,” Harry said.

“So,” Tom’s voice lulled as the corners of his mouth twitched, “you like me?”

“I said,” Harry insisted, “that I _don’t_ don’t like you, Riddle. There’s a difference.”

“And that is?” _He’s definitely grinning now._

“There’s a line-”

“And which side am I on?” Tom inched closer, “neutral?”

Harry pushed him away, “you’re an asshole.”

Tom chuckled, “whatever you say, Potter.”

**_[ Wednesday 8:00 pm]_**  
Ronald

** whats up mate? **

Im currently in ur bedroom  
A poster of Viktor Krum in one hand  
And a lighter in the other  
What  
Do u n riddle  
Kno

** Can u type properly mate?  
I cant understand what ur saying **

Ur going to cry like the little bitch u r

** mione wont like that  
Do u want me to call mione  
She wont let u **

What mione doesnt kno wont hurt her

**_[ Wednesday 8:10 pm ]_ **  
** hey riddle  
Whats ur plan m8? **

**I’m going to assume this is Weasley  
How did you get my number?**

** Ur department faculty bruv  
Just check out the post it notes on the bulletin board **

**Of course**

** so whats ur plan **

**Well  
Since I just finished making dinner  
The plan now is to take a shower  
And sleep-for the most part**

** w Harry dumbo **

**Don’t call me dumbo**

** y not  
Did i hurt ur feelings **

**I have a plan  
And it doesn’t concern you**

** okay  
U wouldnt have gotten this far w/harry w/o me so dropping the attitude would be dandy  
What concerns harry concerns me  
**

**My apologies  
I didn’t know that courting Harry meant courting you as well  
  
not many ppl do  
N ‘courting’?  
R u going to ask my permission too?**

**Must I?  
We can duel to the death  
Harry will be devastated when I decapitate you  
But I’m sure he’ll get over it**

** ur rlly funny riddle **

**What is this really about Weasley?**

** *sighs* **

**Christ**

** ur not going to hurt Harry arent u?  
Like I didn’t just set up my best mate  
To get heartbroken? **

**I’ll tell Harry one day  
I’m surprised he hasn’t asked you about my identity**

** Believe me  
He’s ASKED  
He’s also wondering abt the ‘way’ i looked at u during lunch **

**like an angry gorilla**

** gorilla **

**You talk like one**

** once again  
Ur rlly funny **

**You gave Harry my number  
A part of you approves of me**

** What can i say?  
Uve got a good job n a good head of hair on ya  
Lot better than some slob from a club **

**Your standards for your best friend are truly admirable**

**** thenk u ** **

****ugh  
As stimulating talking to you is  
I need to go take a shower  
** **

**** glad we had this talk Riddle ** **

**_[ Wednesday 9:00 pm ]_**  
RON  
RONALD FUCKING WEASLEY  
Nvm u should be sleeping  
I’ll talk to u tomorrow  
Asshole 

**** <3  **  
**

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment or check out my other Tomarry fics!
> 
> Ur comments give me so much serotonin 
> 
> in case you guys didn’t know, the first chapter of **_”Come What May”_** is up! I quite like it so far, so let me know about what you think!


	9. Secret Santa, We Meet Tom’s Other Brother, Harry Drops a Not-so-major Bomb

“Then why didn’t you stop him?” Tom asked Snape, the Professor of Osteology.

“Don’t you think I tried?” Snape replied, exasperated.

They were both sitting on plastic chairs in the science department lounge, which was the biggest faculty lounge in the campus. Around them were teachers from different departments.

Tom shook his head in insincere empathy but genuine understanding, “Lucius Malfoy isn’t going to like that.”

“Let’s see what Malfoy thinks when he finds out his son is _obsessed_ with sticking his fingers in-“ Snape was cut off by a new person’s arrival.

“So why do you think Dumbledore called this meeting?” Orion asked, leaning into Tom and Snape’s space.

“Excuse me, _Black_ ,” Snape spat out, “Riddle and I were having a _conversation._ ”

“I don’t know Orion,” Tom said, “although I _am_ curious to know why all the departments had to be gathered.”

The three men scanned the room filled with familiar faces they would barely even greet from day to day.

“You dearies shouldn’t worry too much,” Professor Sprout said from behind them, “Dumbledore asked me for advice about what he’s going to talk about today,” her eyes twinkled, “I think it’s going to be rather _swell_.”

“Would it be too much to ask you to share it with us?” Tom asked.

“Oh not at all dear,” she leaned closer to the three men, “Dumbledore will be bringing back the Christmas tradition of-“

“Secret Santa,” Dumbledore finished from where he was standing in front of all the seats, “If you’re only buying a gift for one of your co-workers, as I know you would be anyway because you’re all friends, then you have more money left over to donate to charity or give to friends or save for other purposes. A Secret Santa seemed like the best solution.”

“And be creative,” Pomfrey says with a grin. “We’ve all been working together for far too long to stick with the boring things.”

Tom internally groaned and he was _sure_ he wasn’t the only one. The only people he bothered talking to outside of the school was Orion, Snape, and _Harry_ , and even Tom knew that the latter was stretching it.

He mentally counted the people in the room he wouldn’t be too upset about getting.

 _Snape would be alright_ , Tom thought, _I don’t really care about what I give him either way, and if he doesn’t like it - he isn't the type to spread juvenile gossip_. He narrowed his eyes at Lavender Brown, _if I get her, I bet Weasley or Orion would switch with me._

 _I hope I don’t get Orion,_ it was at this point that Tom knew he was not above begging, _the rich brat can I buy anything._

“G’morning Dumbledore,” Harry greeted as he and Ron entered the lounge, effectively cutting off Tom’s train of thought, “sorry we’re late - we missed the commute this morning.” 

“That’s alright Harry, and Ron,” Dumbledore smiled and gestured to some empty chairs next to Remus, who greeted them with a warm smile.

“So what did we miss?” Ron inquired as the two men took their seats across the room from Tom and nearer to the middle.

“Dumbledore is reinstating Secret Santa,” Professor McGonagall explained, her own tone was unenthusiastic.

“Yes,” Dumbledore said as he brought out a Santa hat and held it by the bottom, “in here are all your names. We’ll all open the gifts during the faculty Christmas party.”

“Any more rules?” Remus asked.

“No putting a name back unless you pull out your own, and no switching afterwards. The present must be given sometime before the holiday party, which is on the twentieth this year. If you don’t want to remain anonymous, you don’t have to, but I encourage it so that revealing at the holiday party is more fun, and I do ask you all not to share who you have widely, because people will start putting it together.” Dumbledore shakes the hat around a little and walks over to Ron, “how about you get us started, Mr. Weasley?”

**_[ Thursday 12:00 pm ]_**  
Is ur faculty doing a secret santa 2?

**yes**

Do u know what to get 4 the 1 u got?

**No  
But I have a plan**

Am i allowed to ask?

**Only if you start typing properly**

Then i wont  
Hold on

**Hello?**

Sorry abt that  
I’m having lunch with my godfathers  
They keep looking over my shoulder  
I feel like a teenager again

**You’re about to feel more like one  
REMEMBER WHEN I SENT YOU AN IMAGE OF MY DICK**

**Since you are not replying, I assume my previous message served its purpose**

**_[ Thursday 5:40 pm ]_ **

Thx for that  
For someone who CALLED ME A 12 YEAR OLD

**I’m a man of opportunity  
Seize the day and all that**

Hm  
That sounds very  
Undaunted  
Gallant, in fact  
Maybe even  
Chivalrous?

**So what did your godparents say?**

They were mostly trying not to laugh  
I bribed them not to tell my parents  
U owe me two chocolate muffins

**Are they still there?**

NO  
Now abt ur chivalrous act

**I brought up a dick pic  
Hardly chivalrous**

But u seiZED THE DAY  
U PUT DOWN UR CARDS  
U LAID THE LAW

**if you’re upset  
I’m sorry**

No ur not

**I’m really not  
Did they not question why a gentleman was sending you such images?**

ur no gentlemen

**I beg to differ**

Schmancy words don’t make u a gentleman  
And Ron sends me photos while he shits in the toilet  
They know we’re just pals fucking around

**of course  
Pals  
_fucking around_  
Anyways I have to go**

Y

**My brother is coming over  
I have to bring out everything he hates**

He seemed nice last time

**this one is different  
Second eldest  
He’s smart  
But despicable**

I wish i had brothers

**Would you like to switch**

Not when theyre smart and despicable no

**I’ll talk to you tomorrow**

<3

Tom put down his phone and paid more attention to the pasta he was cooking. _Maybe he’s bi-curious?_ Tom wondered as he stirred the pasta.

Thomas _hated_ pasta.

There was a time when Thomas was everything Tom wanted to be, but Tom has since learned that there was no use in having idols you know _too_ well.

Tom was in the middle of trying to remember whether his brother hated orange soda or beer more when someone rang his doorbell.

 _Huh_ , Tom wondered. He took off his apron as he walked towards the door.

“We’re going to need you to open up, Tamaroo!” _Marvolo?_

Tom immediately opened the door to find Marvolo, with Thomas leaning heavily against him.

Tom wouldn’t admit it, but he uncharacteristically gaped as Marvolo carried Thomas inside and laid him on the couch. The eldest boy‘s body didn’t look hurt or wounded, but his skin was a sickly shade of green and his eyes were drooping and lifeless. Leaving nothing to remind Tom of the boy who would make speeches and spectacles out of _everything_.

“What happened?” Tom asked Marvolo after giving them warm blankets.

Marvolo flopped down on an armchair and took a deep breath as if arranging his thoughts, “Voldie is a dick.”

”I know all about _that_ ,” Tom rolled his eyes, “but what did he _do_?” 

Marvolo was about to reply but was caught off by movement in his peripheral. Thomas sat up on couch, though he still leaned backwards to the couch, his jaw was taut and his fists squeezed the blankets. “Take a seat, Tom,” the eldest boy said, “you’re going to be very angry and I’d prefer anything throwable being out of your reach,” he looked at Tom dead in the eye, “Shorty.”

Tom glared at the insult, but took a seat, as Thomas sniffed the air and scrunched his nose, “fuck - is that _spaghetti_?”

  
  
  


**_[ Friday 5:00 am ]_**  
Why do I get the feeling today is going to be a wonderful day?

**everything is horrible n i hate everything**

O.o  
I’m not going to mention ur suddenly horrid sentence conventions  
What’s up?

**both my brothers stayed over last night  
They finished all my coffee  
I might commit murder  
Nothing will make this day better**

Come on  
The day is young  
The hours r long  
Something might surprise u

**Unrealistic**

Boo u whore

**What  
I just  
I’m going to go look for coffee and hope this was all some fever dream**

good morning <3  
Ill talk to u l8r 

**_[ Friday 2:00 pm ]_ **

Help

**Perish**

Your quick reply aside  
A student just confessed to me  
What do I do

**Your spelling is better when you’re in distress**

Not The Time  
For Your Shit

**So my advice is shit?**

NOP  
Your advice is appreciated  
…  
Please?

**Just let the student down easy  
Tell them it’s unprofessional**

That seems to egg him on

**Him?  
It’s a boy?**

AND A MIGHTY PONCE OF ONE  
“BUT SIR, MY FATHER SAID-“  
“BUT SIR, YOU SEE, MY FATHER WORKS IN-“  
“WITH ALL DUE RESPECT, I THINK YOU’VE MISINTERPRETED, MY FATHER HEARD FROM-“  
OH MY FUCKING GOD

**That sounds familiar  
A Malfoy?**

GOD YES

**That’s quite a positive reaction to a Malfoy**

NO  
STOP TEASING ME  
HELP ME

**What did he say to you exactly?**

He said he understood my hesitation  
And would like to hear my answer in a week  
Not too bad  
But could be better if it wasn’t FUCKING MALFOY  
Wai  
How do u kno him?

**I went to school with one  
Anyway  
Why don’t you just tell him  
You’re straight?**

Because he knows I’m not?

**What you’re  
Like  
Gay?**

Bisexual  
Is that a problem?

**No it’s not a problem  
I'm equal opportunity myself  
**

****

****

Are  
Okay  
Cool

**Yes**

Yep

**So is Malfoy, I take it?**

He’s gay as well, yes  
Since he asked me out  
R u feeling better?  
U were kind of in a haze this morning

**Yes I’m more than fine**

Yay

**Right  
I hope my advice serves you  
My next class is coming in a bit so  
Bye**

Bye yep  
No  
YOU DIDN’T GIVE ME ADVICE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments or check out my other Tomarry fics!
> 
> Yesss there’s PLOT now
> 
> Your comments and kudos gives me life.
> 
> \+ Let me know what you guys think is up with the Riddle fam! 
> 
> Also yes, this fic is in a series now. It’s called “Head Empty” bc nothing else can describe them


	10. Marvolo is mad, Harry texts the wrong number, and Tom is ruining the afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> porn. That’s it. That’s the chapter

  


“Why the hell didn’t you tell us?” Marvolo _nagged_. 

He, Tom, and Thomas sat in Tom’s living room. It was an early Saturday morning, and Tom _wishes_ Marvolo didn’t insist that all three of them had to have this conversation.

“Jesus Christ, Marvolo,” Tom groaned, “I think you woke up my neighbors.”

Marvolo frowned, “I wasn’t talking that loud.”

“Please,” Thomas rolled his eyes, “he was obviously pertaining to your mother hen pheromones being released through this crap of a building.”

Tom glared, “if it’s so crappy, why don’t you just leave? You’re not wanted here.”

“Tom-“ Marvolo tried to keep the last pieces of peace remaining.

“That would make you too happy,” Thomas grinned. He sat on Tom’s couch, in nothing but a bathrobe. There are many things Tom wishes he didn’t have to subject himself to, and this was one of them.

“You’re a joke,” Tom said, before retreating to his bedroom, leaving his brothers to argue with each other. He knew what they were talking about. Marvolo was probably defending him, like usual, telling Thomas to be a better brother. It was likely that Thomas wasn’t listening.

 _Like father, like son,_ Tom bitterly thought. He looked around the room for something to distract him. His piano might be too loud, and he was already finished with grading papers. Right when Tom was about to cascade further into deep rooted memories, his phone caught his attention. He decided to check if Potter could distract him.

  


**_[ Saturday 2:00 am ]_ **

**Are you up?**

Harry laid on his bed, his phone lazily held by his hand as he texted back and forth with _Tony_. 

Reconnecting with his old schoolmate when they ran into each other at the nearby convenience store wasn’t difficult, and when his conscience that sounded strangely like Hermione told him to get his number, he didn’t bother questioning it.

He lifted the phone to read the uncreative ‘mmf’, and dropped the phone next to his head. _24 and already burnt out. Nice one, Potter._

His phone beeped again, and Harry didn’t look as he clicked the chat open to give his own response.

  


**_[ Saturday 2:00 am ]_ **

**Are you up?**

after that i’ll suck your soft dick into my mouth and just keep it there as it gets hard

Harry blinked at the last message, and quickly scrolled up to see past messages with a certain dick pic connoisseur.

 _Shit,_ Harry thought. He quickly moved his fingers to respond.

**_[ Saturday 2:00 am ]_ **

**Are you up?**

after that i’ll suck your soft cock into my mouth and just keep it there as it gets hard  


Shit mate sorry wrong number again mate

  


Harry glared at his screen, though his insides felt queasy. The word ‘mate’ never looked this awkward _before_.

**No problem mate**

Harry snorted as dickpicguy mocked him - it was infinitely better than the alternative.

**Continue**

what

**You were talking about what you were going to do to my cock as it got hard in your mouth**  
**Or are you as bad at sexting as you are at typing the right number**

Omg it was an _accident_  
N why should i do anything? i’m just keeping your cock warm. if u want something u need to do it urself

Harry bit his cheek and debated before adding his next message.

Lmao jk

**You saying you’d let me pull your hair and fuck your mouth?  
As a friend, obviously**

_What_ , Harry stared at his phone as his fingers subconsciously moved to his lips, imagining how it would feel to have the weight in his mouth. He quickly stopped himself. _It’s dickpicguy_ , Harry thought, _I don’t even know what he looks like_

**Looks like I was right  
You ARE a blushing virgin**

4 the last time I’m not a virgin  
N u just revealed info i wish I didn’t kno  
Ofc ud like it rough

**Christ  
Can’t you type properly for this conversation?  
**

Nah

**Brat**

_Alright,_ Harry thought. At least he was insulting him again, Harry could work with that.

**And it’s hardly the right information about me  
I wouldn’t fuck your mouth**

Oh

**My cock is way too big to force that on you without any practice first**

Ur not very modest

**For good reason  
We’ve discussed this  
You’re all over the place this morning, aren’t you?**

Then y don’t u help me out?  
Tell me what 2 do

**Only when you stop mixing your numbers with your letters**

No dice dickpicguy

**Fine  
What are you wearing?**

Wdym what am I wearing

**Ugh I’ll start  
I’m naked**

WhST  
DickPICGUY WTF

**Must you call me that?**

Ur weird  
I’m in my boxers

**I gathered  
Since you were texting someone else before me  
How is the poor chap you abandoned doing?**

????u asked me what i was wearing  
N he’s fine he hasn’t texted me in a while so he probs went off

**I was expecting a better description of your attire  
Since I’ve been doing all the hard work**

Fine  
Wyd

**texting you**

But wyd if i was there ;)

**You want to know?**

Nah

**Brat  
I want to spread you open with my thumbs and lick into you.  
Open you up nice and sweet.  
I could spend hours with my mouth down there. I know you’d taste so good.**

Ur gonna eat me out?  
How generous of u  
you can fuck it if you want  
Put your hands on my ass hold me in place and slide that big cock right down  
It feels good, doesn’t it? So wet and tight?  
I love the way it feels to be helplessly held in place as you just take what you want

**Lie facedown on the bed and put your hot ass in the air, spread your thighs for me.  
Start working yourself open, making sure to really slick yourself up nicely so you can take my cock.**

**Get yourself all wet until you can work your fingers all the way into you and then twist them to rub against your prostate, again and again until your hole’s fluttering around your fingers and you just can’t help but grind down into the mattress, so desperate for friction.**

**Come on, give me a show**

That’s the longest thing uve ever sent me

**_Picture attachment!_ **

Shit  
Thats not real isn’t it?

**Why are you surprised?  
You’ve seen it before**

Fuck

**Do you want it?**

Yes.

Jesus Christ.

Yes.

What was happening?

Harry’s left hand was shaking as he tried to answer, wanting to be pithy but completely unable to come up with a response that wasn’t infused with raw honesty. His right hand was deep inside him. He turned on his phone, and started recording his lower half. His fingers thrusted faster and deeper. He imagined hungry brown eyes before- _ah_.

He sent the video, and laid down on his bed. His chest heaved from the force of his orgasm. The chime of Harry’s phone woke him from a doze. Startled, he didn’t realize the phone was in his hand until he was reaching for it. His entire body was abuzz with energy now, despite his nap and orgasm. Dickpicguy’s reaction was everything now, since he’d gotten his pleasure.

The message did not disappoint. The image was the same thick cock, though it was limp, angry veins stared back at him as it hung in long pale fingers as wet as the cock. Harry wanted nothing more than to get his mouth all over it.

  
  


**I’m just saying. If you ever wanted to do this in person, it’s not out of the realm of possibility.**

Whatever u say nine

**Nine?**

After ur best asset

**I wish I could buy you a new sense of humor**

Sshhhh  
Ur ruining the afterglow

**Christ  
You’re a child**

<3  
I’m gonna go to sleep now  
Gnight

**Good night**

  
  


**_[ Saturday 5:00 am ]_ **

R u still awake?

**You’re overthinking**

Tf do u mean overthinking  
If anything i wasnt thinking ENOUGH

**You’re ruining the afterglow  
I don’t know what you’re complaining about, you seemed more than pleased not too long ago**

Its been a whole ass hour  
Theres no more ‘glow’ n ur lying down on soggy bedsheets bc ur too lazy to get some damn wet wipes

**Hot**

I hate u

**You like me**

No i dont fuk u

**Is there any use of denying it after last night?**

U caught me off guard  
N i dont even kno what u look like weirdo

**A bit too late to worry about that now, isn’t it?  
And you’ve seen enough of my body to know that I’m attractive  
I could promise you that I have a cute face, and that’s all your bases covered right there**

Omf im leaving

**You texted me first  
Why?**

Idk  
I got bored

**Just to clarify  
“I got bored” means “I’m having a crisis over the man who sent me pictures of his dick” in this scenario, correct?**

Its not a crisis ur not that special

**to reiterate my first point  
You like me**

agAIN  
I dont kno what u look like  
N now im going back 2 bed bc i dont kno what i was expecting from this conversation  


**You liiikkkeeee me**

Ur so immature fuck offf

**have fun jerking off to thoughts of my scrumptious physique**

Lemme get this straight  
If ur brothers werent jerks, u could fuck off w/o being such a godamn narcissist?

**Pretty much  
you definitely shouldn’t think about my cock sliding between your lips and how good it would feel**

IM GOING TO SLEEP NOW

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment or check out my other Tomarry fics!
> 
> This was so difficult to write so kudos to all the smutty fanfic writers out there. I was so close to just deleting all the tags related to sex
> 
> EDIT: I added more parts to ch11 bc the ending was too awkward 4 me


	11. Tom likes green, Harry needs a distraction, Tom drinks tea

  


**_[ Saturday 6:00 pm ]_ **

_Picture attachment!_  
_Picture attachment!_

**What’s this?  
If you want a repeat of last night, I’m afraid I’ll have to reschedule**

they arent nudes  
The first pic is me in a green shirt  
The second one is me in a red 1  
My face isnt in it ofc

**Of course  
And why are you sending me these?**

Which 1 looks better?

**Theme?**

‘I dont want to be a football player dad’

**If you’re relying on the shirt to tell your father then I hate to be the bearer of bad news  
Shirts don’t talk, idiot**

I KNO that  
I thought id wear the red 1  
my dad's team colors  
never hurts to suck up a bit n say i still love football  


**Personally, I don’t think it matters  
Aren’t you a bit too old for a career change?**

Im 25 n im pretty good  
My dad could pull a few strings  
Im meeting him up for dinner l8r  
N i kno hes gonna talk abt it

**You’re more dramatic than I thought**

U would if u were in my place  
Theres a whole ass shrine in my parents house  
N in my godparents house  
N in my best friend’s house

**Unfortunate**

Very  
Im so tired of having to say the same thing every time we meet up

**Is your father not happy with your current occupation?**

He isnt not happy  
He just thinks i can be doing more  


**Do you believe this?**

Yeah duh  
im amazing at football  
But i like where im at  
N i like teaching

**Wear the green one**

The green one?  
Y?

**red is tacky**

no its not  
Shit im getting late  
L8r dickpicguy

**What happened to my new nickname?**

Ull have to earn it

**Is that a challenge?**

Idc how u interpret it

Harry’s fingers tapped the table in a casual beat as he occasionally eyed the restaurant entrance for James Fleamont Potter. It wasn’t very crowded, but the room was filled with chatter.

The lights were dimmed, giving _Aurelie’s_ a private atmosphere. He picked this restaurant since it was the last one in Diagon they hadn’t tried. He looked out the window to see the heavy snow and other shops lit up with Christmas lights that reflected gold on the restaurant window.

He knew his dad was never mad at him over his career choice, but they’ve always dreamed of playing on the same field one day. His first birthday present was a tiny uniform, and his last birthday present was a football signed by **_Glynnis Griffiths_** \- he brought it with him when he moved to London, and it rested on the mantle above the television for both Harry and Ron to admire.

He was fifteen minutes early, and his green collared shirt was probably wet at the pits from his nerves.

He rubbed his eyes as they began to drop. He barely had any sleep that night and he accepts it was partly his fault, and partly _someone else’s_ fault. 

He slouched, and he was considering laying his head on the fancy plate in front of him when he caught movement in his peripheral. He barely registered someone sitting in front of him before he looked up to see _Tom_.

“Professor Potter,” Tom smiled, “I wouldn’t have pegged you for someone who would dine in a place like this.”

“Riddle,” Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion, “what are you doing here?”

“Just getting dinner,” Tom shrugged and leaned back on his chair, his dark suit was perfectly ironed, and his hair was gelled back, “it’s a free country, isn’t it?”

“Debatable,” Harry deadpanned, “but what are you doing here _now_?”

“My answer hasn’t changed from a second ago.”

“Get off the chair,” Harry said, “I’m meeting up with my dad.”

“ _Oh,_ ” Tom said, “is little Harry in trouble?”

“None of your business,” Harry glared, “While I don’t completely hate your company, I’m expecting someone.”

“It doesn’t look like he’s here yet,” Tom said repositioning himself on the chair and leaning his forearms on the table, “so I might as well keep you company.”

“I don’t need your company,” Harry said, “I need you to leave.”

Tom didn’t budge, but sent a smile that made Harry sigh in defeat. Tom couldn’t believe his luck. He didn’t know this was the restaurant that Harry was going to meet with his father in, just that Marvolo was getting jumpy and Tom needed him _out_.

A mannerly waiter walked up, “May I take your order now, sirs?”

Harry shook his, “oh - no, he isn’t - “

“I’ll start with some tea. Earl gray.” Tom said.

The waiter looked a little confused, but nodded at Tom before hurrying away. Harry closed his eyes, as if trying to will Tom away.

Harry tried not to feel self conscious as Tom’s eyes regarded him, “What are you looking at?”

Tom shrugged, and opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the same waiter, who placed down a delicate black tea pot, “will you be ordering now, sirs?”

Tom shook his head, and the waiter left. Harry watched as Tom filled his own cup, “you want some?”

Harry shook his head, and Tom drank his tea. 

“What are you doing here anyway?” Harry asked, “Hot date?”

Tom scrunched his nose as he put down his cup, “If you could call Marvolo that.”

Harry recalled the man who served him tea in Tom’s flat, “Special occasion?”

Tom shook his head, “he was getting stir-crazy, I couldn’t keep him in my flat.”

“Yes,” Harry nodded solemnly, “he could poke himself.”

Tom groaned, “My apartment is not _pointy_ , it’s balanced and symmetrical - “

“It’s _feng shui_ , yes Tammy, I’ve heard it before,” Harry looked as Marvolo stood by their table, “Hello Harry, fancy seeing you here.” Although he didn’t sit down, he looked between the two men who were seated, “looks like you’re both getting along.”

“Yes,” Tom said, “Harry has apologized.” He stood up and straightened his suit, “And Potter?”

Harry hated that he perked up like a dog at the sound of his name, “Yeah?”

“Nice shirt,” Tom said, “it brings out your eyes.”

“Thank you,” Harry said, recognizing a genuine compliment when he hears it.

He watched as Tom reached into his own pocket, pulling out his wallet and dropping a few bills, “for the tea,” he said. The two brothers left Harry’s table, and Harry leaned back on his chair, willing himself to relax. 

He had almost forgotten that he was there to meet his dad, and remembered as James Potter sat on the chair opposite to him the moment the brothers were seated further into the restaurant.

“Hey kiddo,” James said, “so who was that? A friend? A colleague? A boyfriend? You know your mom and I are more than okay that you’re bi. I was here a few minutes ago, but I waited outside since you two seemed _busy_. Anyway, it’s really cold out - I hope you brought more layers than that shirt, your mom would kill me if you caught a cold….”

Harry gaped at the onslaught of questions and rambling. James Potter asked questions about Tom _all night_ , only stopping to eat or ask about Ron.

For all of his talk about Tom, it fortunately gave Harry leeway away from the football conversation. Although Harry was a bit annoyed by his parent's interest in his love life, it was better than the more disappointing latter, and Harry decided that maybe Tom keeping him company was a blessing in disguise.

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment or check out my other Tomarry fics!
> 
> omg thank yall so much for the 400 kudos! Im glad you all like this fic 💖💖💖
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


	12. Thomas is still tired, Tom needs to find a gift, and Harry wants a break

“Tom,” Thomas groaned as he slumped on the wooden bench, “ _please_ tell me that was the last shop.”

They were both sweating and slightly slumped on a bench by the busy shoplife of London. It was nearing Christmas, and the crowds brushed by, occasionally hitting their knees.

“You didn’t have to come with me,” Tom glared as he combed back his hair with his fingers, “I could’ve managed on my own.”

“And stay in your shitty apartment with Marvolo?” Thomas scoffed, “I wouldn’t subject myself to that.”

Tom rolled his eyes, “of course not,” he turned away from his brother, “you would only subject yourself to five years of abusive labor under Voldemort.”

Thomas hit Tom in the head, “We do not say that name.”

Tom slightly punched him on the side, “Are you scared of Voldemort?”

“No, I’m not,” Thomas turned and glared at him, “aren’t we supposed to be shopping for your boyfriend?”

Tom didn’t bother answering as he stood up, remembering what he was there for. He got Harry in the Gift exchange, and had _no idea_ what to get him. Tom shoved his fingers into his pockets and mixed into the crowd, he registered Thomas following him, “So what’s the plan, Tom?”

“Let’s go back home,” Tom said, “and you’re helping Marvolo with dinner tonight.”

  
  


**_[ Sunday 6:00 pm ]_ **

If i have to grade 1 more paper I’m going to fukening lose it

**It’s a week before break  
How are you still grading papers**

Bc i spend all my time texting u ;)  
How can u judge anyway? Maybe my break starts later than urs

**Hogwarts Christmas break starts next week**

How do u kno i go to Hogwarts?

**You were upset when their football team lost  
I don’t know why else you would care unless you teach there**

A fellow cant just be passionate abt football?

**Not a fellow who suffered trepidation from choosing a shirt that would stop his father from talking about football no**

Well fyi it fucking worked  
He didn’t talk abt football _once_  
N football is the national past time

**For the delusional youth probably**

Shut up ur not that old

**I’m turning 30  
I’m getting there**

Omf just say ur 29

**Does it make you uncomfortable?  
Are you rethinking some late night decisions?**

Ur not that old  
Just fucked up  
I cant believe i sexted u

**I maintain that your were just as, if not more interested in seeing my cock**

Just when i thought u couldn’t be creepier

**so if I were there right now and I asked you permission to fuck you, what would you say?**

Wtf

**Is a hypothetical situation really so threatening to your sensibilities?**

im not talking about this with u

**so you would say yes**

i didnt say that

**you’d say no?**

y does it matter its not gonna happen  
Again

**Your saying  
That if I offered to fuck you  
Until you forgot everything except that _god awful_ nickname  
You would say no?**

Ur meaner when ur horny

**Vulnerability brings out the worst in a lot of people**

But not u

**No of course not**

What were u up to b4 i started texting u?

**I was looking for a gift for my gift exchange  
He’s quite difficult to shop for**

O.o  
Ur placing _effort_ on another person?

**You’ve known me for a few weeks at most  
I could be a saint for all you know**

Ur no mother theresa thats for fucking sure  
So whats the prob w this person  
Is he a dick?

**I like to think so  
But anyone who meets him could easily imagine him with a sword pulled from stone  
My problem is that I don’t know him that well**

U socially awkward loser

**That is uncalled for**

U should get to kno him

**I’ve been working with him for a few years  
If I had an opportunity to get to know him then I would have done it by now**

Rlly  
Ur telling me uve made absolute complete effort  
To get to kno ur coworkers

**I’m not telling you I didn’t**

Bc it will make u cry?

**You’re meaner than you give yourself credit for**

And?

**I’ll try your suggestion on Monday  
Now go check your papers**

Gnight dickpicguy <3

  
  


Tom stops by Harry’s classroom before class started on the cold Monday morning. It always gave Tom a slight relapse as the walls gave him flashbacks to his days sharing a dormitory with teenage boys. 

There was football _everywhere._ Tom wondered why Harry was even allowed to have so many posters and memorabilia in his Lecture hall, when he remembered that the raven was sort of a _favorite_ of Dumbledore.

Harry, as always, is in the middle of it all, concentrating on a football weekly magazine as he sat on one of the desks. He puts it down when Tom belatedly taps on the door and stands up, his eyebrows raised. “To what do I owe the honor?”

He didn’t want to rely on texting Harry to figure out what he liked, he needed to get to know the raven, and that meant more effort. He quickly thought of a reply to Harry’s question.

“I wanted to ask what you’re doing for the Bazaar.” The Bazaar was a small market set up before Christmas by students and Professors, almost like a themed garage sale to end the year.

“Oh, picketing in the streets,” Harry says with a truly unnecessary amount of sarcasm. “What do you think I’m doing about it? Putting up some decorations. Tell Orion it’s impossible to teach his younger cousins ballet in four days.”

Tom shrugged, “He insisted the students needed a boost,” he sat on the desk Harry had occupied a while ago, “he said that the youngest was a breakdancer- and that maybe he could _tap dance._ ”

Harry snorted, “breakdancing and tap dancing are different,” he leaned on the desk parallel to Tom, “why are you asking me about this anyway? I’m nowhere close to the person who’s running the whole deal. Talk to Snape.” Harry visibly reconsiders that advice. “Talk to McGonagall.”

Tom took his time considering the suggestion by looking around the lecture hall for something Harry might be missing, not that Tom would know what was supposed to be inside it anyway.

“I will.” Tom shrugs. “I was just walking by your door and thought I would put my head in and ask, Snape wasn’t in the gym when I passed.”

Harry scoffed, “probably bemoaning his sad fate while he greases his hair,” he groaned, “he’s supposed to be helping me with the decorations too.”

“Let me know if you need help,” he says, since it’s the polite thing to do.

Harry eyed him, “you can paint?”

“There’s a first time for everything. I think I’d be good at it,” Tom smirked, “better than you, at least.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Yes, yes, the great and terrible Tom deigning to take part in a peasant’s job instead of working on preparing his students for the vagaries of museum curating.”

“If I wanted to work in a museum, I would,” Tom said, “but I’m happy with where I am.”

Harry smiled, and Tom realized that there might be something out of this ‘make effort to get to know him’ business.

“I understand that,” Harry smiled. He got up from the desk, “Go on, then, stop darkening my doorway. The visit has been an honor, but some of us have work to do.”

“Your definition of work needs rechecking, “Tom said as he walked out the classroom, “now go finish your magazine before your little league arrives.”

He barely dodged the magazine thrown at him as he shut the door behind him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment or check out my other Tomarry fics!
> 
> Tumblr: FixStationed
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


	13. Harry is buying fish lights, Tom needs snow boots, and college students make bad decisions

**_[ Tuesday 5:30 am ]_ **

Look what i found  
**_Picture attachment!_**

**What am I looking at**

It’s 4 my gift exchange  
I remember him owning this huge fish tank  
He can place it with his fishes

**it’s hideous**

The fishes will love it

**Flashing lights can destroy fishes eyes  
Go with LED lights if you want your friend’s tank to look like a repulsive niterie so badly **

So ur a fish expert n a people expert

**Anthropologist**

If only we were all as talented

**I have similar sentiments**

Do u have plans for ur gift exchange?

**I’m getting there  
I’m getting to know him like you said**

N hows that going?

**I am still unsure on what to get for him if that’s what you’re implying**

Get him socks  
U can never go wrong with socks

**That seems a bit...plebian**

They’re comfy n guaranteed to be used  
If having ur feet warm is for the peasants then so be it

**What color?**

All of them

**Does anyone need all of them?**

ur getting this man _socks_ for Christmas  
U can do better than 1 pair

**But you just said  
Nevermind  
I’m not getting him socks**

Woop it’s 6 am  
Time to catch the commute to uni  
See u l8r dickpicguy

**Goodbye**

_Ask about the decorations,_ Tom told himself, _offer him some help. Ask what he wants for Christmas, buy him lunch to open him up. It’s foolproof._

“Potter,” Tom smiled as he entered the raven’s hall, “good morning.”

“Riddle,” he turned away from his desk, “is this going to be a regular thing?”

“It can be,” Tom hummed, “I just wanted to talk to you about the decorations.”

“Isn’t that what we talked about last time?”

“Yes, well-“ Tom glanced around the room and spotted a new banner at the corner of his eye, “that’s new.”

“Yeah,” Harry said, getting up from the desk, “it’s some merch from my dad’s team,” he looked Tom in the eye, “go Gryffindors.”

“I’m sure your students can make up for your lack of enthusiasm.”

“Lord, you’ve seen it too have you? I was always a big fan of football but these kids are bringing bloody _face paint_ to the matches.”

“Your students have always been a rambunctious bunch,” Tom said, remembering the last match Hogwarts hosted and Weasley’s spitfire family cheering alongside the students.

Harry narrowed his eyes, “and what about yours? The other day, I heard Claire Bradbury and Jason Sanchez wondering if they could fuck a malachite dildo.”

“Potter,” Tom raised his brows, “that is _extremely_ risky eavesdropping.”

“Your students study humans physically and mentally,” Harry said, “and they want to fuck toxic rocks. Doesn’t that ring any bells?”

“Not really,” Tom shrugged,” I trust them to do their research, and I always encourage asking questions.”

Harry snickered, “Imagine that,” he grinned, “ _oh Professor Riddle! Are malachite rocks toxic? Specifically in genitalia? Is there a way to alter these stones from home? In ancient Egypt, what kind of lube was-“_

“That’s enough,” Tom pleaded, “and I’m sure they would be more subtle than to ask me directly about _lube_.”

“Sure,” Harry said, “honestly, I blame you for your students...experimental taste. You shouldn’t be teaching when sleep deprived young adults are entering the real world with starry eyed crushes. It’s not fair on the poor things.”

“You’re talking nonsense,” Tom rolled his eyes.

Harry shrugged, “the holidays do many things to people. You remember last Christmas when you were all heart-grew-three-sizes?”

“My heart didn’t _grow three sizes_ \- I just noticed that the students projects all had time and effort invested in them, and decided it was a shame if their tests brought their grade down because of it, especially when-” Tom said, he furrowed his brows, “I- why am I here again?”

“I think it was about decorations,” Harry said, “you can come over at 5 am on Monday.”

“Alright,” Tom nodded, “is there anything I’ll need to bring?”

“Snow boots.” Harry said,”we’ll be working with the forest by the grounds, lots of pretty trees.”

Tom tried not to grimace, “pretty trees.”

“I still can’t figure out what you’re after.” Harry pursed his lips, “don’t think I forgot about Ron, or you talking to me outside of lunch all of a sudden.”

“Do I have to be after something?” Tom asked.

“I assumed you got me for the Christmas exchange, but Ron has been smirking at me a lot lately - I’m pretty sure he got me,” Harry huffed, “I don’t really have a lot of options.”

“I enjoy your company, Potter,” Tom said, “simple as that.”

“As long as I’m getting help out of you,” Harry shook his head, smiling, “your sudden hovering is creepy enough.”

They both watched as students started to trickle down the hallway.

“That’s my cue,” Tom said,” till next time, Potter.”

Tom left the room before the first few students entered Harry’s room.

_He still had no idea on what to give Harry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment or check out my other Tomarry fics!
> 
> Tumblr: FixStationed
> 
> Hahaha it’s been a WHILE since I’ve updated. I can’t promise a schedule, but I’ll try to update more often!
> 
> If you like established domestic Tomarry with some smut and Hogwarts flashbacks then checkout my new fic **_”Colder December”_**
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
